


To Love and To Lose

by PaperbackTrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperbackTrash/pseuds/PaperbackTrash





	To Love and To Lose

The fae warrior stood surveying the carnage that was the battlefield, a cold expression plastered across her beautiful and cold features. Nobody would ever believe it but she was sick of the blood and screams of terrified males. The wide clearing was littered with the dead and she wondered how any of this was necessary, it wasn’t her war, it was never the war of the soldiers they were mere puppets to the Lords and Kings of this land. Despite her loathing of the battles she had shrouded her life in violence and chaos. She had become so good at wearing the mask of the cruel, heartless bitch that sometimes even she forgot who she was. _These actions do not define you. The blood on your hands does not make you the person they think you are._ The voice of her sister echoed in her head. Her sister, whom she dearly loved and had become this monster to protect. She had received a letter from her sister the previous day speaking of her happiness and the love shared between her and her male. The warrior was happy that despite everything that had happened to them, her sister could still love so fiercely, and had found someone who loved her too. Stalking through the camp and not looking at the prisoners she and her soldiers had taken in this war, she made her way to the tent that had become her home during this mess. She couldn’t look at captives in case they realised she hated to keep them here. Hated to keep anybody here. She put her mask firmly in place and with her head held high passed the wounded and dying she had been forced to see as her enemy and paid them no attention. She had been young, barely into womanhood, when she was ripped from her life of relative safety and thrown into despair and destruction. Males had used and abused her, she had been starving but she learned to be strong to keep her sister safe. As long as she was always safe. Her thoughts settled on her sister, her kind beautiful sister, her sister who always saw the good in the world, the good in her no matter how many lives she claimed to protect them both. She would torture and destroy anything or anybody that would threaten her sister and there was a small part of her that knew she would take pleasure in doing it. Back in the comfort of her crudely erected tent the warrior dreamt of leaving this place, her position, but knew the consequence for this would be her life and without her who would protect her sister. All she could do for now was dream for this war to end soon and for normality to be restored. She fell asleep and dreamed of green fields and her sister frolicking in flowers. These were her favourite dreams, the ones where she watched her sister’s sweet and elegant face light up at the sight of flowers she knew. Watch her deep brown eyes widen when she found something particularly beautiful to gaze at. The warrior slept soundly that night, dreaming of happier times. A rough hand dragged her from sleep she moved groggily considering cutting it away from its owner.                     
“What do you want?” she snapped at the soldier that disturbed her, always keeping the pretence of fierce killer.                                                                                                   
The male gulped.                                                                                        
“Tongue been cut out?” she asked as she pulled her thick hair from around her face.  
“I’m s s s Sorry General. I have news.”                                                    
She stared at him unrelentingly waiting for him to continue.             
“It’s your sister.”                                                                                           
The warrior was on her feet faster than she could blink, a knife in her hand pointed to her soldier’s throat.                                                                                                            
“Spit it out.” She said, her voice sounding dead to her own ears.      
He gulped again, shaking now.                                                               
“She’s…she has been murdered.”  He spluttered out.                         
An icy rage that was more violent than anything she had witnessed on the battlefield spread over her at the moment. She shoved any feeling of despair down letting the storm of anger wash over her.            
“Who?”                                                                                                          
“Her lover. It was Jurian. The huma…”                                                   
She didn’t let him finish before the knife slashed across his throat, her numb hands warming in the blood that now cloaked them. In a heartbeat she had lost everything, her reason for living, the one person she had loved, the one person who had loved her. Without thinking of feeling she strapped any weapon in her reach to any available part of her body and stomped out of her tent. One look on the faces of the males outside let her knew that they were all aware, the thought only pissed her off more. A killing calm had taken over her body and in that moment she vouched that she would destroy every person responsible for the war, the High Lords of Prythian, her King and she would relish in every inch of pain she caused them. But first, she had to take care of Jurian.


End file.
